Episode 1
"King of Rookies" is the first episode of the anime series The Rolling Girls. The episode was written by Yasuyuki Muto and directed by Jun Soga. It was broadcast in Japan on January 10, 2015. Short summary The Bests of Higashi Murayama and Tokorozawa face off in a public park. A "trainee" Rest named Nozomi arrives late with some dango from her family's restaurant, until the Rest on both sides are all blown away by the force of Maccha Green's attack. The next day, an absent-minded girl crashes her bike into the headquarters of the Hiroshi Town Propellers, and reveals that she had traveled for three days straight despite living in the same town. Masami accidentally meets Kuniko while eating at a nearby ramen shop, and ends up challenging her to an unofficial ramen-eating contest. The Propellers then find a bus waiting to take them to a local amusement park, only to trapped on the roller coaster as hostages for Higashi Murayama. Long summary Ten years after the Great Tokyo War, the conflicts aftermath was unresolved, most of the country's leaders, rulling class and the rich ones disappeared. Japan was divided into ten independent nations each has its own identity and culture. However, countless of unrest began and unity is marred by isolation and discrimination. Vigilantes opened the world to become protectors of peace. In a certain time, Masami Utoku, representing Saitama Hiyoshi Town Propellers faces Kuniko Shigyou of Tokyo Always Comina as Maccha Green, with their respective forces of the Rest. Yukari Otonashi and Ai Hibiki is among Kuniko's side and fight alongside her. Fight ensues between Masami and Kuniko, and the force of this battle blows away each side's rest each time they were hit. Meanwhile, Nozomi Morimoto rides her bicycle home as her school dismissed. Nozomi is revealed to be the daughter of Hinayo Moritomo, the owner of the Tokorozawa Morimoto Restaurant which sells Fried Dango, takoyaki and tayaki. Arrived at home, Nozomi met a masked girl Chiaya Misono who brought the takoyaki from her mother and left on her motorcycle. As usual, she greet her mother when she come home and then talk with her mother before she turn on her Hiyoshi squad jacket to go out participating her vigilante force and sell dango, takoyaki and tayaki to her teammates rest at the same time. Before Nozomi could do her job, another force of battle from Masami and Kuniko blow her and her teammates away. Masami and Kuniko continues to battle with Kuniko overpowered Masami for a short time before she tickle her to get away easily. As a last straw, Masami order her backup squad members to unleash a mock giant, hyper robot Maccha that successfully make Kuniko's squad retreat. Later that evening, Masami having taken away her Maccha suit finds Nozomi lied on the field after blown by the battle force. Masami was hiding her identity as Maccha when her members asked her about Maccha's whereabout. At Night, Masami takes Nozomi on a ride on her Tri-Motorcycle sending her home. Masami continues to hid her identity even Nozomi asks her on the way but instead reveal the moonlight stone she has. The next morning, Nozomi and the others clean up a Saitama city street. Meanwhile at the Tokorozawa Office of the President, Haruka Misono the president discussing national affairs with Masami including that Masami is receiving tons of jobs when Masami's stomach growling for hunger. Nozomi and her fellow rest reporting matters and managing issues of the propeller squad at the squad's headquarters when Yukina Kosaka's bike accidentally crashed in front of the squad's office. Nozomi and others rush up to Yukina to see if she was not hurt, only to find out she was in great thirst. Yukina is sent into the office and as she quench her thirst with a cup of water the propeller squad gave her, she said she has been looking for their headquarters for three days until the members tell her that it is the right place. But when Den-san asked her about how she made it, she said she come from the nearby Keyakidai which made the squad's rest shocked. At the Maboroshiken, Masami was indulging at her maboroshi noodle when Kuniko come to dine at the noodle too. Kuniko identifies Masami as Maccha Green, Masami afraid her identity was revealed so she vows to quickly finishes her noodle. Kuniko who wants to confront her challenges her to a noodle eating duel. At the HQ, Yukina is officially accepted as the Hiyoshi Town Propellers member. Characters *Kuniko Shigyou *Masami Utoku *Yukari Otonashi *Nozomi Morimoto *Ai Hibiki *Chiaya Misono *Crocodile *Den-san *Yumi *Mii-tan *Mario *Noboru *Yukina Kosaka *Rikako *Hitoshi Trivia Major Events Category:Episodes